Crayon Color Scheme
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Who took Quatre's crayons? And how will he get his revenge? 3+4 impled.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: ::Sigh:: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters...I'm just using them for fun...

* * *

**Crayon Color Scheme by Yaoi Girl**

Quatre was sitting at his little art table, enjoying an afternoon of coloring. The other pilots, except Wufei, had agreed to join in and do some artsy type stuff, since there wasn't much to do.

Trowa was painting a beautiful pastel picture of his little one while the latter colored. Duo was drawing all sorts of odd things on his black paper. And Heero was making a sculpture, with many colors of clay, of Relena, dead, with a pile of red clay blood around her lifeless body. Heero stood back at smiled at his achievement.

Duo stepped back from his table to admire his doodles, but when he took his step back, he bumped into Trowa's painting easel, which in turn caused the rinse water for the paints to fall and splatter on the floor.

Duo, why can't you ever be more careful?" Trowa asked the braided one calmly while attempting to soak up the spill.

"Because, um...Just because!" Duo retorted, not being able to come up with a comeback at the moment.

Trowa cleaned up what he could of the water with an old towel, then stood up from his crouching position from the floor. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to go get some more water and paper towels," he sighed, not knowing how he could finish his painting now, for Quatre would be done coloring his picture by the time he got back.

He started to walk through the door, but Quatre was already through the door and halfway down the hall. "I'll get them for you Trowa!" he yelled as he ran.

Trowa walked back to his easel to admire his handiwork. Back behind him, a voice called quietly, "Step one complete!"

The three boys grinned evilly along with the shadow, that produced the voice, who was hiding in a dark corner.

The shadow slithered across the room, stopped at Quatre's table, picked up something, and ran out of the room, calling behind him, "Step two complete!"

The three boys in the art room had managed to keep their evil grins in check by the time the little Arab returned to the room.

With paper towel in hand, and a cup of rinse water, they were ready to continue with the clean up and paint.

Trowa and Quatre cleaned up the remaining water mess that the towel could not. When that was done, Quatre returned to his table, but didn't sit down.

"Alright!! Who took my crayons?! Duo?!"

Duo tried his hardest not to laugh, or crack a grin. "It wasn't me, Q! See! All I have is my black paper and my white gel pen!" he said, holding up his black paper full of doodles and scribbles and his white gel pen triumphantly.

"Heero? Did you take them?"

"Hn. Why would I want your stupid crayons? Clay is so much more fun than crayons and coloring. See!" With that, Heero lifted his fist high above his head, then dropped it as hard as he could onto 'Relena'. Everyone watched as the fist made contact with the mound of clay, shaped to be the 'Queen of the World', then admired the way the clay went flying this way and that, splattering on the wall nearby and the floor.

"It's just not the same!" Quatre pouted, then went on with his questioning. "Trowa?"

"Nope!" he blurted out at the look on pure evil doing on Quatre's face. "I would never take your crayons, especially without your consent, little one."

"One of you had to have taken them! When I left this room, they were sitting on the table, but when I came back, they're gone! And you three were the only ones in the room..."

"But we didn't take them Q!" Duo said.

"Then who did?!" He stared at all of them accusingly before storming out of the room, and making a b-line straight towards the bedrooms.

Throughout the huge mansion, Quatre could be heard yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs," WUFEI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW AND GIVE ME MY CRAYONS!"

When he got to Wufei's room, he peered in, but seen no one. He looked down at the floor when he noticed a piece of paper lying there.

"Step three complete!" Wufei shouted as he ran out of the room.

He had been hiding behind his door when he heard Quatre stomping down the hall. He had set the paper on the floor as a distraction to escape, knowing that if he ran when the boy was walking down the hall, Quatre would catch him for sure.

Wufei ran as fast as he could out of his room, which meant he had to run past the pre-occupied Quatre, down the hall, through the living room, out the front door, around the outside of the mansion, the to the Gundam hangar.

Quatre had kept behind him the whole time, and was closing in on him slowly.

When Wufei had reached the inside of the hangar and was standing at Shenlong's feet, he turned at yelled at the blonde, "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me; I'm the Gingerbread man!"

That did it; Quatre ran full force at him.

Before Wufei even had a chance to climb up Shenlong or run somewhere else, Quatre caught him.

The little Arabian grabbed the Chinese boy by his collar, whirled him around to face him, and punched him as hard as he could in the nose.

Wufei fell to the floor. "Crayon Color Scheme...mission failure!" he croaked, then passed out on the hanger's cold cement floor.

Quatre picked up his box of crayons from the floor and skipped back to the house, leaving Wufei behind, out cold on the floor.

But before the little on left, he wrote a note to Wufei and left it beside the unconscious boy.

**"That's what you get Gingerbread man! And stay away from my crayons!**

**'Q'"**


	2. When Chibis Attack

Disclaimers: ::Sigh:: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters...I'm just using them for fun...

* * *

**When Chibis Attack by Yaoi Girl**

After a few hours of unconsciousness, Wufei awoke in his room.

He bolted upright as soon as his eyes where fully open, slightly confused by his surroundings. 'How did I end up in here?'

He then looked over towards his bedroom door to see a smirking Duo Maxwell.

"Did ya learn your lesson Wu-man?"

"What lesson? And stop calling me Wu-man, Maxwell!"

"To your question, did you learn to leave Q's crayons alone, and for the second part, NO!" he said, grinning evilly.

"Hn. Yes I learned my lesson, and I have the broken nose to prove it! Why did you tell me not to go through with Mission: Crayon Color Scheme? He deserved what was coming to him since he put bleach in my shampoo! My hair was all splotchy and...I can't even think about it; my hair was ruined!" he pouted.

"I told you not to because I did the same thing in grade school to him. We were in the 2nd grade then, and we were in art class. We were all doing rubbings on paper, ya know, where you rub the crayon sideways on paper with something bumpy underneath...Well, Q didn't have the heart to break the crayons. Hell! He didn't even want to pull the paper off of 'em. So, after he put his crayons and other art supplies away for the day, I snuck into his cubby hole and took them home. I brought them back the next day and put them back in his cubby hole; I'd torn the paper off and broke 'em up and managed to shove everything back in the box. After he got his stuff out and opened his box of crayons, he dumped them out and onto the table, then launched himself at me."

"How'd he know it was you?"

"I was grinning and laughing at him the whole time," Duo mumbled, so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

Wufei laughed at him for a moment, then asked, "Is it just me, or do you still do that when you do something you're not supposed to? And what did Chibi Quatre do to you?"

Before Duo had a chance to open his mouth, Heero popped in and said, "Let's just say, Duo almost got a haircut!" then burst into laughter at the memory of Chibi Quatre attacking a guilty and frightened Chibi Duo with a pair of scissors and a bottle of glue.

"Damn you Hee-chan! Why'd you have to tell him that?!" the out stormed an embarrassed Duo.

"Quatre tried to cut off his hair?!" Wufei managed to ask between giggles.

"Yup, but he failed at that. Quatre did, however, succeed in gluing Duo to his chair. It was quite amusing to watch as the teacher tried to get him unstuck from the chair! When she did get him unglued, the seat of his pants were stuck to his chair, so when he stood up, his underwear was exposed to the entire class! We all had a hay day(1), all except for the mortified Duo. And the best part is, Quatre didn't even get in trouble!" Heero howled.

"Fuck you, Heero!" Duo screeched from the bedroom next door.

"Shouldn't it be 'fuck ME, Heero'?" the cobalt-eyed boy yelled back, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Bite me!"

"Give me a minute!"

Heero excused himself from Wufei's room, who was still laughing, and headed to his and Duo's room to take care of his 'light work'.

'And Maxwell didn't want something to happen to me because of that 2nd grade incident? I find that highly amusing,' Wufei thought to himself as he snuck past the art room on his way to the kitchen, peering inside to find Quatre back at his table, coloring with a chibi predator smile spread across his face.

When Wufei reached the kitchen, he looked on one of the counters to find...

Gingerbread cookies.

Next to the plate of cookies was a note.

**"Duo's never touched my crayons since then! He's still afraid to even look at them!  
Quatre  
P.S. Hope ya like eating your own kind 'Gingerbread Man' cause I can run faster than you sure can!"**

~Owari~

R&R appreciated!!


End file.
